conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Holy Republic of Spode
The Holy Republic of Spode The Holy Republic of Spode is a small, very spiritual island country just off the American east coast. The 12,000 residents of the island nation believe in Promethiesm; the following of Spode, a religion that merges science and religious beliefs. Island Layout The island of Slyslip Enclave is home of a small nation known as The Holy Republic of Spode. Having only 12 square miles of land, the city of Pheta (fet-a) needed to maximize it's production for it's size. Most area is residential, and second is commercial zones. Most of these buildings are made from sandstone-like substance with one floor, red roofs and a rectangular shape. The people of the island build these constructs on their own; and are quite proud of it. The only resemblance to our own life is the small industrial district, with factories for mass producing pots, pans, vases and other decorative items. Some residents also create herbal remedies out of the areas local plant life to send to the docks for some extra Khan (the currency of the Holy Republic). Most of the island is uninhabited by people, the town taking up less than two square miles. However, natives do live on the island. The Muhenge, a native tribal group, are incredibly hostile and have attacked Pheta at least twice, causing a total of 18 casualties. The island to the west of the mainland is thought to house the Muhenges' biggest settlement, but this is unproven. However, most residents of Pheta do own a weapon of some sort to defend their families, as the Muhenge have been shown to shy off when their opponent is armed. Geography Geography of the Slyslip Enclave is quite basic. Mostly forest and desolate land, the only mark of civilization visible from above is Pheta. However, the plant life, upon closer inspection, is quite interesting. Many different herbs grow on the island, including Slyslip; a herb that accelerates the healing of wounds found only on the island. The locals are great at making use of it and will happily whip up a batch for a price. This makes the island quite valuable to ones military, as Slyslip salve can quickly patch up a bullet hole, and is one reason Brazil invaded the country during the Christian Campaign (2008-2010). There are tales of a beast called the "Singing Man" that surround the islands in rumor, and many claim to have been attacked by the beast that makes its home in the forests that surround Pheta. History On January 18, 1956, a small island consisting of 8,000 residents declared itself a country; The Holy Republic of Spode. The world gave a long, collective yawn to this deed, except Brazil, who inexplicably threatened the Republic and it's leader, Tyler Grand, who was 21 at the time. The island rejoiced at it's new status as an official, legal country, with it's own currency and small military. All was well, as the world slowly forgot about the Holy Republic, who had sunken in to their niche as a useless, invisible island country with ties to the United States. However, on July 23, 1967, the tranquility ended. Relations with the native tribes had failed and the aggressive natives attacked the town of Pheta. 6 died in the first attack. Three days later, the natives raided again, plundering homes and killing 12 more innocent souls before being driven off by the High Guard. On April 18, 2008, tranquility again ended as the Brazilian Navy destroyed the third Church of Spode and sparked the historical Christian Campaign and ended countless lives. Politics Politics doesn't quite include the people of the Republic. They live their lives in a (mostly) ignorant bliss, unaware of the outside world, few deciding to travel abroad (these few are mostly missionaries of Spode). A few have questioned this art publicly and threatened to rise a rebellion, but they have all mysteriously been silenced. The Republics government tends to keep to its own, trading with only a few select countries for needed materials in exchange for vases or Slyslip salve. High Priests are recommended by the people when a slot is open and the position is quickly filled by the best candidate. There are many theories surrounding the Holy Republics government and their odd behavior, but most are shrugged off by the people as nonsense; Spodians trust their superiors to make the right decision and have a undeniable loyalty to them. Religion and Spirituality Religion in Pheta is what bonds the community together. Promethiesm is the only religion that exists in The Holy Republic (until 2008-2010, during Brazil's Christian Campaign), and it is worshiped at two Churches of Spode. Spode is the god of Promethiesm, who wrote the Promethium, holy book of Promethiesm. Praise takes place from dawn to noon, every day. The followers of Spode believe that science is what created the world and keeps it moving forward today, and that Spode was the first and only omnipotent being to form immediately after the Big Bang. They do not put down or disrespect other religions, nor do they break Spode's five rules. Followers of Spode also praise his three Blind Angels, artificial remnants from an ancient race called the Prometheans. The Blind Angels are protectors of life and attempt to make sure no race becomes extinct; however they failed this mission when their creators mysteriously died off. Culture Culture in the Republic usually focuses around the idea of acceptance and that life's meaning is to search for meaning. Clothing usually consists of imported goods such as cotton and cloth. Many women wear hats to protect themselves from the beating heat. Food wise, it is similar to American foods mixed with aromatic herbs on the side and the occasional salad of local plant life. As the country hasn't been around that long, it is still struggling to find a cultural identity beyond religion; mostly borrowing from Americans, their pros and their cons. Christian Campaign At 11:37 am, April 18, 2008, a Brazilian Navy ship off the coast of Slyslip Enclave fired upon a forest close by to the third (now destroyed) Church of Spode, wrecking it's foundation and sending it into the ground. Soon after, Brazilian troops made landfall and massacred over 200 Spodians, and held the rest captive in fear, forcing them to worship Christianity in their old churches. The United States took great offense to this attack, and sent weapons in secret to the Holy Republic and itself attacked Brazil itself. This day was the beginning of a long, two year war that would claim 2,000 Spodian lives and countless more American and Brazilian lives. Most of the campaign, started by Brazil's corrupt leader Marcos Leulous, took place in skirmishes in Brazil and the final, destructive battle at the end of the war in The Holy Republic. On April 20, 2008, American troops had occupied Brazil and countless airstrikes had already been made. Little operations happened during the occupation, mostly skirmishes and airstrikes. The Holy Republic was plagued by riots until 2009, when the high priest Tyler Grand asked his people not to fight until the time was right; on June 11, 2009, the priest was executed. On the 18th of July, 2010, the final Battle of Riot happened in The Republic. American airstrikes forced Brazilian troops into the forest, where Republic (now armed) troops quickly killed them off as the American Navy took out the ships around the island. Only 12 Brazilians returned home alive after the fight, and 8 of them died from their wounds shortly after. Currently, the Republic is rebuilding after this massive attack that damaged their city. Repairs are thought to be finished by March 2016. The United States is still a strong ally of The Holy Republic of Spode, but is still at war with Brazil, but peace negotiations are being made. In the wake of the war, the UN decided to offer the Republic a seat at the United Nations. However, this was nearly the only good thing coming out of the Christian Campaign, one of the worst catastrophes to ever hit a religious group.Category:Worlds Category:Countries